


Family

by catboysam



Series: Sammy's Sickness Routine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sick Adam Milligan, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysam/pseuds/catboysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Adam get sick, and Dean takes care of his little brothers. Gen/no pairings, brotherly cuddling, bigbrother!Dean, sick!Adam, sick!Sam. Just a little ficlet. Part of my Sammy's Sickness Routine 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend gothicbarbarian on Tumblr. Still needs a better title. Part of my Sammy's Sickness Routine 'verse where the boys are much cuddlier than in canon.

Sam was a surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) prissy, entitled little bitch when he was sick. He got all specific about what he needed when he was coherent and whined when Dean didn't get _exactly_  what he asked for.

" _Deeeean_ , I asked for Puffs Plus with Aloe and E, not regular Puffs! You could have at least gotten me the Vicks kind."

" _Deeeean,_ this isn't the right chicken soup! I wanted the kind with celery and carrots in it for the extra nutrients!"

Adam, on the other hand, was surprisingly quiet. When asked if he needed anything, he just shrugged or nodded or shook his head. It was almost as frustrating, though, because it was harder to tell when something was wrong with him. The kid could be pretty quiet normally, but sheesh.

Pity poor Dean, who had to deal with both of them at the same time.

Part of Sam's sickness routine since forever was for Dean to hold Sammy close and stroke his hair. This had remained a fixture even after Stanford and the years following, even the Apocalypse. Sammy's Sickness Routine didn't just change because of silly things like that.

So, by the time Sam had reached that stage, Dean was exhausted from dealing with both Sam's bitchiness and Adam's disturbing silence. He was nodding off while running his fingers through the sleeping Sam's soft wavy hair (Shut up. He could call it soft if he wanted. It was his internal monologue, and the big sissy used expensive girly shampoo.) when he noticed Adam gazing longingly at them from the other queen. The kid looked downright depressed, and Dean didn't need to guess that Adam was missing his mom.

And…crap. Now that Dean thought about it, Adam probably had his own sickness routine with his mom and was missing her twice as much as usual. Dean certainly hadn't neglected him during the last few days, but it surely didn't compare. The eldest brother sighed and eased himself off of Sam's bed, kneeling next to the youngest.

"Adam? Let me help you up."

Adam's eyebrow rose questioningly, but he allowed Dean to throw his arm over his shoulder and help him into Sam's bed. Sam, still asleep, instantly latched on to the source of warmth and cuddled Adam close to his chest, arms around his waist. Dean chuckled as his youngest brother squirmed and eventually gave up trying to escape. Then he settled on Adam's other side and began to stroke his much shorter and slightly coarser hair.

"Feel better, kid."

* * *

Adam slowly came out of a hazy slumber feeling rather warm and very safe. He blinked twice and looked around.

On his right, Sam was half-curled around him, arms snugly around his waist and chin resting gently on his head. On his left, Dean was softly snoring, one arm managing to hold both of his brothers close while his other hand buried itself in Sam's hair.

Adam smiled and went back to sleep.


End file.
